What really happened
by LolaricxXo
Summary: "Nobody says that life is always easy, but you won't be able to appreciate the beauty of life without facing its dark sides sometimes." Brady is still on the island but don't want to be found. what did really happen that night he disappeared? Read & Review!


_**What really happened**_

_**Brady PoV:**_

"_Nobody says that life is always easy, but you won't be able to appreciate the beauty of life without facing its dark sides sometimes."_

That's what he always says to me when I'm sad or angry. Lately I hear this sentence more often.

He is like a father figure to me. Someone I needed my whole life. Someone, who will always protect me. Someone, who would give his life to save mine.

Dr. Ravenswood. Highly respected by the elders and the royal advisers, lives isolated from the rest of the islanders in a big house at the other side on the island. He is responsible for special diseases and just practice in his own four walls. Meaning: who ever needs to see him has to come to his house. Mason told me one day that Dr. Ravenswood is very shy and hates the contact with other people. that's why no one ever sees him or his family in the village or at special festivals. there are rumors going around the island that the Ravenswood family are cannibals and that they murdered innocent children. But I don't listen to them. Neither do the elders.

Dr. Ravenswood found me and took me home with him. I'm staying with him and his family ever since.

I was sitting alone at the large table in the dining room and wrote in my diary when Dr. Ravenswood came in (I call him Rae).

Rae: "Hey Brady what are you writing?"

Brady: "oh hey, nothing, just a few thoughts."

I stopped writing and began to scroll to the start. I started writing when Rae and his wife asked me to stay with them. The first pages are full of fear, pain and anger. I kept all my memories in there. Starting with the evil king situation, when Mikayla kissed me, to the point when I had to escape.

Rae: "You wanna talk about it?"

Brady: "I'm just thinking about what happened the last few months."

I remembered my last hours at the co-king.

_**FLASHBACK**_

I was in the throne room with Boomer bragging about the kiss between me and Mikayla at the evil castle.

Boomer: "Brady don't let this go to your head. it was just one kiss."

Brady: "I know but a kiss I was waiting for since 2 years. Mikayla finally came to her senses and realized that she loves me."

Boomer: "you know I'm always there for you that's why I'm telling you: be careful. I don't want you to get hurt."

Brady: "thanks Boomer, but I know she likes me."

After that being said, Mason came in all of a sudden.

Mason: "King Brady, I need to talk to you! Now!"

Boomer: "oh oh that's not a good sign." He whispered to me.

Brady: "what do you mean?" I whispered back.

Mason: "we go for a walk."

Brady: "a walk? It's already dark outside. We can talk here in front of Boomer."

Mason: "no I want to speak to you alone."

I was a little irritated by Masons look on his face. I never saw that one before. It was cold and frightening which made me really nervous but I had no chance to stay at the castle so I went with him.

After we walked 20 minutes (it felt like an eternity) without talking, we came to a place I've never been before. We were on the dark side and I could barely see. I almost ran into Mason when he stopped all of a sudden and turned around to face me. My heart was beating really fast.

Brady: "s-so what do you want from me?"

Mason: "you know Brady, I've been watching you a long time now and I don't like the way you act around Mikayla or how you always trying to flirt with her."

Brady: "o-okay, I know you are overprotective and all, but-"

He cuts in.

Mason: "I wanna tell you a little story about my past."

Brady: "what story?" My heart was beating so loud I was afraid he would hear it.

Mason: "did I ever tell you about my wife Camilla? Mikaylas Mother?"

Brady: "I-I don't think so."

Mason: "well, she was the most beautiful woman I've ever met. Chocolate brown, wavy hair, green eyes and this smile…well, I guess you know what I'm talking about."

I was afraid to agree so I decided to just stand there and listen.

Mason: "anyways, she was the love of my life. Our life was perfect. It was surpassed when Mikayla was born. But one day I had to go to the mainland for some business. I was gone for a month. When I came back my wife was different. She couldn't look me in the eyes anymore and she winced when I tried to touch her. I thought that was just a phase, that she'll be normal in a few days, but she wasn't. after six month she confessed to me that she fell in love with another man while I was gone. I have forgiven her the mistake because I loved her so much and because of our daughter. But I noticed how she always was unhappy and unsympathetic against me. I tried everything to comfort her, to be there for her, but she had only eyes for the other man. She was very sick. The man she loved didn't loved her back. I caught her a couple of times when she tried to pursued him. At the end she was seriously addicted to him but he rejected her. he broke her heart in tiny pieces That must have hurt her so much. When I came home from my guard duty one day, I found her in our bedroom."

He paused for a few seconds.

Mason: "I found her dead body. She hanged herself."

I got tears in my eyes because I felt really sorry for him, but also because he scared me.

Brady: "w-why are you telling me this?"

Mason: "the man, who she was deeply in love with, was your father."

Brady: "my dad?"

Mason: "yes, somehow your dad, my king and best friend was the reason why the love of my life killed herself."

Brady: "I-I didn't know about that. I'm so sorry."

Mason: "sure you are. But I promised myself something."

He took a few steps closer to me while I was taking a few steps back.

Mason: "I promised myself that no one will ever be able to hurt the people that I love. And with people I mean Mikayla."

Brady: "I would never do anything to hurt her, Mason."

Now he slowly walked to me while I tried to maintain the great distance between us by always taking steps back until I realized there was a hillside behind me and no way to go back. Mason was now only two steps away from me and I tried hard to not look at him.

Mason: "that's what they always say. But in real life there is no difference."

Brady: "Mason I swear I'm not like that."

He grabbed my shoulders so I had no chance to escape.

Mason: "I want to believe you, I really do, but you leave me no choice."

Brady: "Mason let me go! you hurt me!"

I tried to push him away but he was too strong for me.

Brady: "please, let go! I panicked and tried to defend myself."

He took a step forward and reflexively I took a step back but there was no ground anymore so I slipped. He still didn't let go of me. I punched him in the stomach so he had to let me go. I was able to hold on to a branch until he straightened up again and tried to grab my arm.

I rather wanted to fall down than be taken by him so I let go.

I heard him shout my name two times until I felt a strong pain through my whole body and passed out.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I closed my diary and pushed it a bit away from me.

Brady: "I just wanna be alone and think about everything."

Rae: "that's okay. Take your time. Oh and don't worry. He can't find you here."

Brady: "thank you, Rae."

Rae: "It's 11pm already, make sure you're going to bed soon, okay?"

Brady: "I will. Good night, Rae."

Rae: "good night, Brady."

When he left the room I took my diary again and opened it on the first page. There was a picture of me and Boomer on our first day of high school. That day we promised us that we'll always be honest and look out for each other. I looked at it for a few more minutes. I can't remember the last time when I smiled like that.

Brady: "I'll come back Boomer. I promise."

I closed it and got up, turned off the lights and went to bed.


End file.
